


Trouble Dot Com

by Aurora1874



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874/pseuds/Aurora1874
Summary: 关于邮件，超级英雄，发型，错误的假设，或者数字化悲剧，复仇者风格
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Trouble Dot Com

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble Dot Com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359551) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



作者的话：我对此没有借口。在我调整它之前它就变得乱七八糟的了。我实在傻到搞不清HTML格式，所以这看起来就像个一团乱的灾难。

免责声明：所有被提到的邮箱地址都是虚构的。话虽如此，有些地址可能确实有效，但我强烈建议不要尝试。也许你会拥有一个新的笔友（或更糟），尽管可能性不大……

译者的话：我也搞不太清怎么搞邮件格式，大家将就着看看，不影响阅读就行，欢迎捉虫_(°ω°｣∠)_

From: [N_Fury@shield.gov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/N_Fury@shield.gov)

To: [P_Coulson@shield.gov](mailto:P_Coulson@shield.gov); [romanova@mail.ru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/romanova@mail.ru)

主题: 对 B. Wayne的评估

日期: 07/13/12, 07:16 am

请提出建议

NF

PS.那不是一个标准的邮箱地址，Romannov。

* * *

From: [romanova@mail.ru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/romanova@mail.ru)

To: [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov)

抄送: P_Coulson@shield.gov

主题: 回复: 对 B. Wayne的评估

日期: 07/13/12, 10:23 am

我已经提了。橙色代码。

Best

NR

PS.我知道。 Stark一直都在黑我的账号。

* * *

From: TStark@starkindustries.com

To: romanova@mail.ru; N_Fury@shield.gov

主题: 回复: 对 B. Wayne的评估

日期: 07/14/12, 5:45 am

现在，现在，现在，我怎么和你说的关于在我男朋友背后偷窥这件事的，Fury？

再见

Tony “Iron Man” Stark

PS.你欠我十美元，Nat。

Stark工业- 让世界走向更好的未来 

<http://www.starkindustries.com>

* * *

From: N_Fury@shield.gov

To: Tstark@starkindustries.com

主题: 回复: 回复: 对 B. Wayne的评估

日期: 07/14/12, 6:03 am

不要再告诉我Wayne是个有着500美元发型的傻瓜了（注），Stark。我看穿你了。

NF

(译者注：原文为an airhead with a $500 haircut，airhead意为傻瓜，配上后面的haircut应该算巧妙的说法)

* * *

From: [TStark@starkindustries.com](mailto:TStark@starkindustries.com)

To: [Wayne@WE.com](mailto:Wayne@WE.com)

抄送: [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov)

主题: 回复: 回复: 转发: 对 B. Wayne的评估

日期: 07/15/12, 8:52 am

早上好sugarbottom：

你能告诉尊敬的F先生你事实上就是个有着500美元发型的傻瓜吗？我要失去名誉了。

PS.我怎么从来没注意到你的标语呢？“看看我们（WE）能做什么”？散发出一种亲密的感觉，亲爱的。不确定我很赞成。

啵一口，

your tiger

Stark工业 -让世界走向更好的未来

http://www.starkindustries.com

（注：sugarbottom这个词哈哈哈哈哈，我好想翻成糖糖小受；啵一口的原词为smooth，翻成这样纯属恶趣味(ノ￣▽￣) ノ；WE这里是Wayne Enterprises的缩写）

* * *

From: Wayne@WE.com

To: TStark@starkindustries.com

主题: 回复: 回复: 转发: 回复: 对B. Wayne的评估

日期: 07/15/12, 9:15 am

闭嘴, Tony。

Kind regards

Bruce Wayne

Wayne 企业 –看看我们（WE）能做什么

<http://wayneenterprises.co/>

* * *

From: N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov

To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)

主题:  
日期: 07/16/12, 6:30 am

你！有！五！分！钟！时！间！把！我！们！的！域！名！改！回！来！

NF

* * *

From: N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov

To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com); N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov

主题: 回复:  
日期: 07/16/12, 7:02 am

性别歧视的改动, Stark。我被冒犯了。

NR

* * *

From: T[stark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)

To: [N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov](mailto:N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov); N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov

主题:过去之罪  
日期: 07/16/12, 7:02 am

我听见了抱怨吗, _Rushman_ _小姐?_  
  
[文件嵌入: <https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/f/f6/Tumblr_md1654DhOW1qhkkp7o3_500.png/revision/latest?cb=20130425085947>]

  
TS

Stark 工业 -让世界走向更好的未来

[http://www.starkindustries.com](http://starkindustries.com/)

* * *

From: [N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov](mailto:N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov)

To: T[stark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com); [N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov](mailto:N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov)

抄送: Wayne@WE.com

主题: 回复:过去之罪

日期: 07/16/12, 7:25 am

两个人可以玩这个游戏。

NR

[文件嵌入:: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/cb/a9/d1cba9f2cf5750bda1ba5af77f2c35af.jpg> ]

[文件嵌入:: <https://live.staticflickr.com/7139/7412383878_6bec239299_b.jpg> ]

* * *

From: Wayne@WE.com

To: [TStark@starkindustries.com](mailto:TStark@starkindustries.com)

主题: 回复: 回复: 过去之罪

日期: 07/16/12, 7:35 am

……那只是虚构的事情，你说过。

等会我需要一个解释。

并且，别再发电子邮件了。

Kind regards

Bruce Wayne

Wayne企业 –看看我们（WE）能做什么

<http://wayneenterprises.co/>

* * *

From: T[stark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)

To: [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov); N_Romanov@shield.gov

抄送: Wayne@WE.com

主题: 回复:回复: 回复: 过去之罪

日期: 07/16/12, 7:37 am

你赢了，Rushman女士。鉴于我已经是一个负责的成年人了，我特此宣布休战。

还有快接我的电话 Brucie熊熊，或者你现在正在你的发型约会中？

Love

T

Stark 工业 -让世界走向更好的未来

[http://www.starkindustries.com](http://starkindustries.com/)

* * *

From: MAILER-DAEMON@WE.com

To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)

主题: 发送失败通知

日期: 07/16/12, 7:38 am

你好。这是WE.com的邮件寄送程序。我恐怕我没办法将你的消息送至以下地址：

<[Wayne@WE.com ](mailto:Wayne@WE.com)>。这个地址不再接收邮件了。

这是个永久性错误，我已经放弃了。对不起没有成功解决。

* * *

From: P_Coulson@shield.gov

To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com); [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov)

抄送: Wayne@WE.com

主题: 回复: 回复: 转发: 回复: 回复:对B. Wayne的评估  
日期: 07/16/12, 8:56 pm

我特此宣布所有对Bruce Wayne的个人档案的评估都是无效的。

Best regards

Phil Coulson

@The End@


End file.
